


Guilt

by MolSebGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: Technoblade is guilty about what happened at the festival and is comforted by his big brother, Wilbur.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Guilt

It was a quiet and peaceful night in the underground land of Pogtopia.

Wilbur Soot, the current leader of Pogtopia, was sleeping soundly in his bed after a long day of dreadfulness and action. He really needed this rest, after a long and careful preparation, just for it all to go wrong has drained him beyond belief.

However, something woke him up, a familiar sound of a sword being sharpened. Wilbur slowly opened up his eyes and turned his head towards the bed across the room. His younger brother, Technoblade who had betrayed them earlier in the day, was sharpening his mighty sword and by the looks of it, he was cleaning the bloodstain from all the ruckus at the Manburg festival as well.

Wilbur slowly sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes gently as he looked at his brother. “Why are you up so late? Aren’t you tired?” Wilbur asked. Technoblade glanced at Wilbur then back to the reflection of himself on his sword. “I just felt like I should prepare for what’s to come. After all the things that has happened... you never know.” Technoblade answered in his usual monotone voice. Although it’s hard to figure out Techno’s intentions or thoughts, Wilbur can tell he was withholding from the current mannerism of his brother.

“I’d like to know more.” Wilbur said, dropping a slight hint that he knows Techno’s got more to say. Techno gave him a sigh of defeat. “I feel guilty, Wilbur.” Techno spilled. “That’s not something I expect to hear from The Blade.” Wilbur called his brother by his title as Techno looked at his smirking brother.

“Well, I feel guilty, Wilbur.” Wilbur tilted his head at his brother’s words. “For what?” Wilbur asked. “Tubbo, Wilbur. I almost killed Tubbo.” Techno replied whilst putting his hands over his face in shame. “I backstabbed you all to pressure.” Techno said into the palm of his hands. Wilbur got up and walked across the room to his younger brother’s side and sat down next to him.

“Listen, Techno, It’s alright, Tubbo forgives you, and so do I!” Wilbur gave him a pat on the back for reassurance. “Tommy still hasn’t.” Techno replied. Tommy was their younger brother, the youngest in the Family, and Techno felt like he will never gain his little brother’s trust back. Wilbur looked at Techno’s face and the floor. He sighed. He understood his brother’s distress. He understands how it feels to lose people’s trust. Tommy’s trust for Wilbur is desperately holding on to a rope right now. Wilbur could tell.

Wilbur didn’t know how to comfort his brother, so he gave him the one thing he knows he’s good at.

A hug.

Techno’s eyes widen at the sudden gesture. Wilbur could feel Techno tensing up at the gesture. It’s been a long time since they’ve hugged and it was a little awkward. Wilbur was starting to draw back his decision when suddenly, Techno rests onto Wilbur’s shoulder and embraced his brother back. Wilbur smiled. Knowing Techno, he probably hasn’t been hugged by anyone in ages. Techno never quite fancied hugs but this was nice. A warm hug from his older brother.

Sometimes Techno acts like the older brother but at this moment, he’s Wilbur’s little brother. Techno rests into their hug as Wilbur rubbed his back.

“It’ll be okay, Techno, Big brother’s here.” Wilbur says in a small high pitched. “Stop playing around.” Techno replies, earning a laugh from Wilbur. The room fell silent again after that, until Wilbur spoke up. “This is nice.” Wilbur commented. “Yeah.” Techno replied. “Tommy will forgive you, Techno. Just give him time.” Wilbur states and Techno sighs. “If you say so.” Techno responded, burying his face into his brother’s shoulder.   
  


“Do you wanna keep hugging?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah. I kinda need it right now.” Techno responded without hesitation.

“Alright.”

Wilbur chuckled and ran his hand gently through Techno’s hair.

_“I swear on my life that I’ll stay by your side through whatever the world has to throw.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Aha get that last line? It’s a reference to the song “Ode to L’Manberg”


End file.
